character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Rex (Fanon)/Gear Gun the unicorn
Summary CT-7567, otherwise known as Captain Rex is a character from the Star Wars The Clone Wars and Star Wars Rebels series. This slightly edited page originally belongs to VSbattles wiki. The image and AT-TE MK.X were added by Gear Gun the unicorn Backstory CT-7567 was an important ARC Clone Trooper and assistant of Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars. He fought many battles and survived all of them as part of the 501st, probably the best Clone Corps in the entire franchise. Rex was a loyal and honest soldier with much experience. Near the end of the Clone Wars, he took part in the Siege Of Mandalore together with Ashoka Tano. After Confronting Maul, he got Order 66, but was able to refuse it due to his inhibitor chip being removed. After which, Captain Rex faked his own death while helping Ashoka escape, and went to live with fellow Clones Gregor and Wolffe inside a heavily modified AT-TE walker on Seelos. 15 years later, he and his crew got visited by The Ghost Crew, but refused at first. But after having a skirmish with The Empire, and having the AT-TE destroyed, Rex eventually joined The Rebels, while Gregor and Wolffe stayed behind to rebuild the AT-TE. He has been part of several missions for the newly formed allaiance ever since. After a major loss against Grand Admiral Thrawn, The Rebels needed to recover. On his own request, Rex returned to Seelos to find Gregor and Wolffe have not only repaired, but fused the AT-TE with the remaining AT-AT. Now having the most powerful tank in the galaxy, The Rebels are ready to fight. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically | 9-A with blasters | High 8-C with heavy weapons and explosives Name: CT-7567 (official designation), Rex (nickname) Origin: Star Wars Classification: Human, Mandalorian, Clone Allegiance: Galactic Republic (formerly), Alliance to Restore the Republic (currently) Age: 29 chronologically (late 50s to early 60s biologically due to accelerated ageing) Powers and Abilities: Peak human physical attributes, master hand-to-hand combatant, master marksman, expert strategist & tactician, skilled with demolitions/explosives, skilled with various weapons including bladed weapons and staffs (made good use of electrostaffs during a mission to Kadavo), skilled driver/pilot Attack Potency: Street level physically (Has taken down B1 battle droids and BX-series droid commandos in melee combat. Threw an electrostaff with enough force to pierce the torso of an obese Zygerrian all the way through in addition the backrest of his hoverchair) | Small Building level with blasters (The DC-17 heavy blaster pistol packs such firepower as do the DC-15 series blaster rifles) | Large Building level+ with heavy weapons and explosives (Standard Class-A thermal detonators have these kinds of yields) Speed: Peak Human, likely Subsonic flight speed with jetpack (likely up to 145 km/hr) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level without Armour | Wall level with Armour against physical strikes (ARC Trooper armour is likely about as touch on the Mandalorian armour on which is is based - which allowed one wearer to walk away mostly uninjured from being knocked into a wall with enough force to put large cracks in it) and Small Building level against blasters (Armour plating made of a material which can disperse the energy of at least one or more blaster bolt hits which can result in the wearer being in pain but otherwise fine. Has, on two occasions, survived shots to the chest from military grade blaster rifles and even a sniper rifle and still retained consciousness) Stamina: Peak Human Range: A few dozen meters with blaster pistols and grenades, a few hundred meters with blaster rifles Standard Equipment: His twin DC-17 blaster pistols, DC-15A blaster rifle, DC-15S blaster rifle, thermal detonators, EMP grenades, wrist mounted grappling hook, jetpack Intelligence: Quite high. Rex has repeatedly proved himself to be a highly skilled and dangerous combatant. He is also a capable strategist & tactician and a leader who can complete missions by making most of the men and resources at his disposal. Furthermore, he and Cody created much of the protocols used in various fields by the Grand Army of the Republic - protocols so effective that the imperial military still used them 16 years later. Weaknesses: Some PTSD from his time in the Clone Wars. Walker's belly is still MK1. Otherwise nothing notable. AT-TE MK.X Heavily Modified Version of The AT-TE walker with thougher armor, stronger weaponry, and the ability to jump. Has a Suit Mode in which Rex has full control over the Walker, giving it the ability to fight like a dinosaur, and a Tail with metal spikes on it. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Category:Gear Gun the unicorn Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8